1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for rendering frames.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering refers to an image processing whereby 3D object data is synthesized into an image viewed at a given viewpoint of a camera. Ray tracing refers to a process of tracing a point where scene objects to be rendered and a ray intersect. Ray tracing includes traversal for an acceleration structure and an intersection test between a ray and a primitive. For the traversal and the intersection test, a large amount of computation and a broad memory bandwidth may be needed.